callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS
The FAMAS (French: Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Étienne or "Assault rifle of the Saint-Étienne's weapon factory") is a bullpup-styled assault rifle designed and manufactured in France by MAS located in Saint-Étienne, which is now a member of the French government-owned Nexter group. It is the service rifle of the French military and has been in service since 1978. The variant depicted in-game is the older F1, which has a small trigger guard and non-STANAG magazine. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 A new set of sights are used, as the original sights are located in the carry handle (which has been covered by a Picatinny rail). Similar to the M16A4, the FAMAS is a very effective assault rifle especially at range. One burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range, as long as all three shots hit. It is not recommended to use FMJ with the FAMAS because it already has a high penetration rate, unless one is doing so to obtain the Extended Mags. The FAMAS has a slower reload, faster burst-fire and longer time between bursts than the M16A4. These differences make the FAMAS weaker than the M16A4 at close and medium range (where quickly adjusting aim between shots is important) but more deadly from afar as the faster burst improves the grouping of the shots, increasing the likelihood that all bullets will hit before the enemy moves. Because of the delay between bursts, Stopping Power is virtually required as if the first burst doesn't kill, the target will often have moved or will be returning fire. The FAMAS has no sway with the iron sights, Red Dot Sight, or Holographic Sight even when moving. With the iron sights, Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sights the FAMAS has virtually no recoil, so it can be fired as quickly as the gun will allow with almost no detriment to accuracy. However, the ACOG and Thermals introduces a decent vertical recoil making it much trickier to land follow up shots or even determine if the target is down. In the Campaign, the FAMAS is not found with any attachment other than the red dot sight. Weapon Attachments The FAMAS takes the same attachments as the nine other assault rifles: *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Image:Famas_iron_sights.JPG|Iron Sights Image:FAMAS_MW2.jpg|First person view with Arctic Camo and Red Dot Sight Trivia *The FAMAS has a thirty-round magazine capacity, despite having the F1 25-round magazine model. *In some parts of the campaign, you can find a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that acts as the Arctic Camouflage. *In Museum, the FAMAS' sight has "Infinity Ward, Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which are located in Encino, CA. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the create-a-class picture. *The tactical rail on the FAMAS for the sights cannot be applied as there is no component on the handle to attach a rail. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Modern Weapons Category:French Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Multiplayer